Plains Zebra
The iconic plains zebra (Equus quagga) is the most abundant and conspicuous of all Africa’s grazing animals. This species exhibits a large degree of diversity, and is currently separated into six subspecies based on variations in features such as coat patterning, the presence of a mane, extent of stripe coverage and body size. The plains zebra typically possesses relatively broad black stripes, which are vertical on the body, but become horizontal on the hindquarters. The presence of horizontal stripes on the legs and rump is, however, variable, with the extent of leg striping diminishing from the north to the south of the species' range. In some populations there may also be faint brown 'shadow' stripes between the main stripes. Various theories have been put forward to explain the function of zebra stripes, including dazzling predators and temperature regulation, but the most plausible theory appears to be that they serve a social function, stimulating group cohesion and grooming behaviour. Other methods of plains zebra communication include facial expressions, body movements, and sounds, such as a braying bark. An adaptable species, the plains zebra is capable of surviving in areas with coarse vegetation of little nutritional value, and is found at elevations up to 4,300 m. Although it has disappeared from many parts of its range, the plains zebra remains the most widespread and abundant equid on Earth. The plains zebra is often the first species to colonise unexploited areas of grassland, and is capable of travelling long distances to do so. Roles * They played Odette, Derek, Queen Uberta and King William in The Artist Mare * It played Pegasus in Hercules (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Bambi, Faline, Bambi's Mother, The Great Prince of the Forest and Ronno in Bambi (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Annie, her parents and Grandpa George in WildlifeTales * They played Shrek, Ogre Fiona, and their children in Shrek (NatureRules1 Version) * It (along with Reticulated Giraffe) played Macrauchenia patachonica in North American Age series * It played Skunk in Kingdom Hearts XD (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Charonosaurus in Speckles the Leopard * It played Squidward Tentacles in Spongebob Squarepants (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Samson the Horse in Sleeping Beauty (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Iguanodon in AFRICAN ANIMAL * It played Francis in A Wildlife's Life and An African Animal's Life (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Optimus Prime in Transformers: The Last Knight (ABS-CBN Style) * It played Dweeb in We're Back! An African Animal's Story (Samwei1234 Version) * It played Lego in African Animal Mayhem *It played Zed in 64 Zoo Lane (NatureRules1 Version) Plains Zebra Subspecies *Burchell's Zebra *Chapman's Zebra *Grant's Zebra *Quagga Portayals * It is played by Mustang in The Grizzly King, The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride, Alaska Series (NatureRules1 Version), and Khumba (Samwei1234 Version) Gallery Real Life 1369658543 zebra.jpg Zebra, Plains.jpg Zebra (Animals).jpg Equus-quagga1.jpg Equus quagga boehmi - Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge, Orlando, Florida, USA - 20100119 - 02.jpg Equus quagga burchelli.jpg Cape zebra equus capensis.jpg Plains Zebra.jpg Rhinoceros and Zebra.jpg PlainsZebra.jpg Plains-zebra.jpg Grants Zebra.jpg Zebra Mud Rool.JPG IMG 8667.JPEG Grants-zebra-foal-social-behaviour.jpg Grants-zebra-foal-suckling.jpg Grants Zebra LG.jpg Grants-zebra,-plains-zebra-77x zeb1.jpg White Rhinoceros and Plains Zebra.jpg Rhinoceros and Zebras.jpg Four Zebras and One Rhinoceros.jpg Two Zebras and One Rhinoceros.jpg White Rhinoceroses and Plains Zebras.jpg Zebras and Elephants Playing Together.jpg The Zebra and The Elephant.jpg One Zebra and a Whole Herd of Elephants.jpg Photo-of-Zebra-Namibia-one-elephant-575x428.jpg Animation lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg|The Lion King (1994) TLK Zebra.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6902.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-276.jpg|The Lion King 1½ (2004) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6299.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4583.jpg|Dumbo (1941) PPG Zebra.png Normal TLG S1 E5 0484.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Plains_Zebra (Wild Kratts).png Zebras_TV.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2810.jpg|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) Phineas and Ferb Zebra.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) TWT Zebras.png|The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-3178.jpg Common_Zebra (Blue Fang).jpg Simpsons Zebras.png Rugrats Zebra.png NatM Zebras.png|Night at the Museum (2006) JEL Zebra.png Randall_the_Zebra.jpg Carla's Father.PNG Kirikou Zebras.png Zebra.PNG IMG_3590.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) WNSB Zebra.png Life.of.Pi Zebras.jpg|The Life of Pi (2012) Zebra in Tinga Tinga Tales.jpg Zebras in Cabela's Dangerous Hunts .jpg gfs_80326_2_11.jpg Zebras in Cableas Big Game Hunter 2012.jpg Cableas of Zebras.jpg Zebras in Cabela's African Adventures.jpg 18hgh6iubnafgjpg.jpg TRAoBQ Zebra.png SJ Zebras.jpg Zebras.png IMG_7043.JPG Zebra eoa.JPG Screenshot 2017-10-09 at 4.12.04 PM.png|Slap Happy Lion (1947) IMG 9377.JPG IMG 1327.PNG IMG_7752.JPG|Half Pint Pygmy (1948) IMG 2726.PNG Zoe the Zebra.png Elephants, Zebras, Monkeys, and Giraffes.jpg Zebras On the Ark.jpg|Noah's Ark Zebras Lions and Zebras.jpg|The Famous Adventures of Mr. MAGOO X ray Zebra.jpg Zippy Zebra.png plains-zebra-kemono-friends.jpg 194253d1401265307-khumba-khumba-3d.jpg|Khumba (2013) Screenshot 20180119-221245.png|Adventure to Fitness Babar Warthog and Zebra.png|Babar (1989-1991) Noah's Ark Zebras.png|Enchanted Tales (1995-1996) Animal Atlas Zebras.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015)|link=Hippopotamus Noah's Ark Zebras and Horses.png|The Old Testament Little Angel Zebra.png|Little Angel (2016-2018) 2018-03-09 (2).png I'm A Zebra.png|Meet the Animals Noah's Ark Zebra, Ostrich, Giraffe, Hippo, Elephant, and Flamingo.png|Superbook (1981) Alphabet Train.jpg|Carson Dellosa 2018-04-19.png 359D1664-8648-4E08-A5D5-CDE515868DA6.jpeg Zebras.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Just so stories Giraffe and Zebra.png|Just So Stories/Histoire Comme Ca Don't Like Hippopotamus, Zebras, Giraffes, or Elephants.png Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Elephants, Zebras, And Many Other Large PlantEating Mammals.png Zebras4.jpg Ep_6_45.jpg My Gym Partner's A Monkey Zebra.png Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg Zebras Antelopes Elephants Lions Ostriches Penguins Owls Vultures Parrots Frogs Turtles Snakes Ants Flies Fleas Lice Bees Butterflies Spiders Ticks Wasps Mosquitos Dragonflies Damselflies Alligators.png Alligator Bear Cow Dog Elephant Frog Gorilla Horse Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Moose Narwhal Ostrich Pig Quail Rabbit Skunk Tiger Umbrella Vulture Walrus Fox Yak Zebra.jpg Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Elephant, Giraffe, Zebra, Okapi, Lion, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Lion, Impala, Wildebeest, Hyrax, Penguin, Ostrich, Crane, Hornbill, Eagle, Augur, Crocodile, Meerkat, Leopard, Bonobo, Gorilla, Cheetah, and Chimpanzee.jpg Storybots Zebra.jpg Zebra_Separated_From_His_Herd.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) The Elephant and the Zebra.jpg So Let's Go Wild!.png Screenshot 2018-07-23 at 2.07.33 PM.png Screenshot 2018-07-24 at 12.58.26 PM.png Legend of Zebra.png Trojan Zebra.png Elektro Zebra.png Zebra Rodeo Stampede.png Zachary the Zebra.png 2018-05-11 (4).png Noah's Ark Mammoths.jpg Zzzzzebra.png Zebra.png Zorro Zebra.png Khumba the Zebra.jpg Marty and Other Zebra.jpg Lice Moths Rhinoceroses Camels Lizards Elephants Elks Warthogs Mosquitos Bees Bedbugs Water Striders Zebras Okapis Hippopotamuses Tapirs Tortoises Dragonflies Cockroaches Tigers Giraffes Bears Lions.png Stanley Zebras.png Zebra Sculpture.jpg Swiss Family Robinson Zebra.jpg Screenshot 2018-08-06 at 9.15.23 PM.png Is It A Zebra Is It A Penguin Is It a Weasel Is It A Siamese Cat.png Fossas Lemurs Binturongs Sloths Aye Ayes Elephants Camels Rhinoceroses Giraffes.jpg Chevrotains Muntjacs Musk Deers Asian Rhinoceroses Indian Elephants.jpg 20180822 110654.jpg Flamingos Vultures Penguins Ostriches Parrots Storks.png Rabbits Vultures Zebras Hippos Eagles Elephants Cattles Hedgehogs Porcupines Tenrecs.jpg Happily Ever After Zebras.png Ice Age Zebras.png My Elephant Pal.gif Elephants-and-zebras-congregating-at-okaukuejo-waterhole-for-a-drink-k3mnnx.jpg Zebra-jumpstart-toddlers-2.19.jpg Totally_Spies_Zebras.png Zebras and Elephants.png Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Okapi Pig Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vampire Bat Whale Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg Rhinos Okapis Chickens Aardvarks Hippos Kangaroos Sheep Pigs Cattle Sloths Zebras Giraffes Horses Leopards Lions Jaguars Cheetahs Lemurs Meerkats.jpg Yo-Kai Watch Wild Exotic Animals.jpg Elephant in the Jungle.jpg Two Zebras and One Elephant.jpg Fisher Price Little People Plains Zebra.jpg A Camel A Giraffe A Rhinoceros and An Elephant.jpg The Camel The Giraffe The Rhino and the Elephant.jpg Elephants Zebras Flamingos Toucans Doves Ducks Warthogs Rhinos Hippos Ostriches Antelopes Giraffes Gorillas Camels Chameleons Lions Okapis Egrets Owls Chickens and Crocodiles.jpg PPG 1998 Zebra.png Zebra Separated From His Herd.jpg Plains Zebra.jpg Zebra Starts with the Letter Z.png Total Drama Zebra.png Three Windy Zebras.jpg Windy Zebras.jpg CPatP Zebras.png Bears Kangaroos Cats Zebras Hippopotamuses and Rhinoceroses.png Elephant Zebra Mouse.png 2_Stupid_Dogs_Zebra.png Zebras Cows Skunks and Foxes.jpg UTAUC Zebras.png UTAUC Zebra 2.png MAD_Zebra.png Missjolly.png TJK Zebras.png Z1.png Star_meets_Plains_Zebra.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Zebra, Plains (Elephant Tales).jpg TLK 2019 Zebras.png Globehunters Zebra.png Karla (MMHM).jpg Zebra_guy.png Z is for Zebra.png Deadly 60 Zebras.png Scream the Plains Zebra.png Books Noah's Ark The Zebras.jpg Lion Giraffe Rhinoceros Elephant Hippopotamus Toucan Zebra.jpg CF830EDF-E7FB-4C4D-AFBA-105C908492A1.jpeg 63FC2B77-3714-4E2B-BEC6-BFC781EA6169.jpeg 7E5B9D57-B502-4A99-9CF1-E75C33BB52A6.jpeg B69B57C9-A21B-4FDE-9400-FA7AFB5A5E4D.jpeg 041DD8C3-06BC-47A3-8809-A0EC0492F27A.jpeg 57C01495-8957-4E80-8ADD-9FDDE78C6EC6.jpeg 73BE50A8-643C-45F6-B8B0-7ADF3ABCB2CC.jpeg 732D568E-4139-4161-86CD-50256504CD9F.jpeg D09D8B57-0A2E-4A7E-A56C-5D31E1EE6772.jpeg 6B169EDA-DBCA-4E6D-98BB-EF7F882EDA68.jpeg 6E5CCB44-26D6-4267-86C1-1AA2D92A31E5.jpeg 2CD0FA1C-7C17-439C-9868-D2C316C325E5.jpeg 3D33F716-CD27-4D20-A696-E0CF4DA85760.jpeg EAAC057E-7DB5-4C22-8284-591F0DDD4056.jpeg D4138B4E-AC60-4250-9CFD-8A5465B0A003.jpeg 2E5B0637-1AF1-45A9-B28A-107320F24106.jpeg 4E7BAA85-46EA-4B00-A1FE-7B98242FC4C0.jpeg 54C84030-AF9D-488C-849E-F7ED128339EF.jpeg 64 Zoo Lane Zed.jpg See Also * Grevy's Zebra * Mountain Zebra * Onager * Kiang * African Wild Ass * Przewalski's Horse * Mustang * Domestic Horse (Similar, but zebras are not domesticated) * Zorse * Zonkey * Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Equids Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Khumba Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Racing Stripes Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:White Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:Tokyo Jungle Animals Category:Tex Avery Animals Category:Gazoon Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Eras of Alchemy Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Ziggey the Zebra Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Block Craft Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Father of the Pride Animals Category:Marsupilami Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Junglies Animals Category:The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Striped Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:We Bought a Zoo Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Capital of Texas Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Black Animals Category:Zebras Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Enchanted Tales Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Little Angel Animals Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Meet the Animals Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Nature Cat Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Talking ABC Animals Category:ABC Clever Animals Category:PJ Masks Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Tinker Bell Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Simba the King Lion Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Characters Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Motu Patlu Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Clarence Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Shaun the Sheep Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Southwick's Zoo Animals Category:Elephant Tales Animals Category:Appu Stories Animals Category:Stampede Characters Category:Animal Stories Animals Category:Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Movie Animals Category:White Characters Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Horse Dictionary Animals Category:Early Man Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Fighters (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Letterland Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Roger Williams Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Roar (1981) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Jumanji (TV Series) Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Totally Spies! Animals Category:MAD Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Animals (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:The Jungle King Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:BBC Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:National Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Globehunters Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals